Le beau et la bête en noir
by xenaharry97
Summary: Connaissez-vous la belle et la bête ? Oui ? Très bien. Mais imaginer Harry dans le rôle de belle, et Serveurs dans le rôle de la bête.
1. Prologue

**Le beau et la bête en noir**

Connaissez-vous la belle et la bête ? Oui ? Très bien.

Mais imaginer Harry dans le rôle de belle, et Serveurs dans le rôle de la bête.

**Prologue :**

Il était une fois dans un petit village, un marchand, extrêmement riche, qui avait adopté trois enfants, trois garçons.

Cet homme était prés à tous pour ses trois enfants, bien qu'il ne soit pas de son sang. Pour lui esprit était tous, il n'épargna donc rien pour l'éducation de ses enfants, et leur donna toutes sortes de maîtres. Il les inscrivit tout trois à Poudlard, célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Ces trois enfants avaient la beauté pour eux, mais le cadet, possédai de magnifique yeux vert, une peau blanche, et ses cheveux en permanes en bataille, malgré sa petite taille 1m65 il fessait retourné sur son passage tout les hommes et toute les femmes. On l'appelait Belle bien que son véritable nom soit Harry et ce nom lui resta. Sa beauté féminine, et sa gentillesse à toute épreuve provoqua un fort sentiment d'amour et de protection à ses deux frères et à son père, trop de monde à leur gout lui tournait au tour.

Les deux aînés Draco et Théo avaient beaucoup d'orgueil, parce qu'ils étaient riches grâce à leur père. Le premier possédais des cheveux blond platine, des yeux mercure en fusion et étais plutôt grand dans les 1m95 quand au seconde plus petit 1m90 possédais une peau allée, avec des cheveux marron et des yeux noisette. Ils voulaient des gens de qualité à leur coté. Mais ils possédaient de nombreux visse ils aimaient jouer, allé tous les jours au bal, à la comédie, et surtout ils aimaient draguer. Ils demandaient, à leur père, nombre de costume et de bijoux.

Ils moquaient de leur cadet de temps en temps, qui lissait la plus grande partie de son temps.

Comme on savait que ces garçons étaient fort riches, plusieurs gros marchands et marchandes les demandèrent en mariage (Car dans le monde magique les hommes peuvent tomber eux aussi enceinte). Mais les deux aînés refusèrent leur offre, à moins qu'elles ne viennent d'un duc, d'une duchesse, ou tout au moins, d'un comte ou une comtesse.

Belle, (car je vous ai dit que c'était le surnom du plus jeune) Belle, dis-je, remerciait bien honnêtement ceux qui voulaient l'épouser, mais il leur disait qu'il était trop jeune, il n'avait après tout que 16 ans, et qu'il souhaitait tenir compagnie à son père, pendant encore quelques années.

D'un seul coup, le marchand perdit tout ses biens, après une violente tempête, qui emporta toute sa flotte et sa fortune avec eu. Ses navires coulés, il ne lui resta qu'une petite maison à la campagne, bien loin de la ville. Le reste lui fut saisi, par les créanciers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le marchant dit en pleurant à ses enfants « je suis si dessolé mes enfants, il ne nous reste plus que notre maison de campagne. »

Ses deux fils aînés répondirent qu'ils ne voulaient pas quitter la ville, et qu'ils avaient plusieurs amants et amantes, qui seraient trop heureux de les épouser, quoiqu'ils n'eussent plus de fortune. Mais hélassent ils se trompaient : leurs amants ne voulurent plus les regarder. Plus de fortune et ils n'inspiraient plus aucun intérait. Personne ne les aimait, à cause de leur fierté mal placer, et beaucoup se mire a parlé dans leur do, on disait, « ils ne méritent pas qu'on les plaigne ; nous sommes bien aises de voir leur orgueil abaissé. » ou bien « qu'ils aillent faire les beau, en gardant les moutons ».

Mais, en même temps, tout le monde disait, « pour Belle, nous sommes bien fâchés de son malheur, c'est un si bon Garçon. Il parlait aux pauvres gens avec tant de bonté, il était si doux, si honnête ». Il y eut même plusieurs gentilshommes et dame de bonne famille qui voulurent l'épouser. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son pauvre père Lord Voldemort dans son malheur, après se qui avait fait pour lui, et le retiré de sa famille abusive, et qu'il le suivrait à la campagne pour le consoler et l'aider à travailler.

Belle avait été bien affligé d'abord, de perdre sa fortune, mais il s'était dit : « il faut tâcher d'être heureuse sans fortune comme avant, après tout j'ai connu pire ».

Quand ils furent arrivés à leur maison de campagne, ou plutôt manoir, le marchand et ses deux fils ainé s'occupèrent labourer la terre. Belle se levait à quatre heures du matin, et se dépêchait de nettoyer la maison, et de préparer à dîner pour ses deux frères et son père. Il préparait des potions, qu'il allait vendre sur le marcher.

Il eut d'abord beaucoup de peine, car il n'était pas accoutumé à travailler comme une servante, mais au bout de deux mois, il devint plus fort, et bien que la fatigue lui donna une santé fragile, qu'il se refusa à se plaindre. Quand il avait fait son ouvrage, ses a dire que les légumes était vendu, les potions prête, et la maison entretenu, il lisait, jouait du violon, ou du piano.

Le bon marchand pensait comme ses fils. Ils admiraient et aimait la vertu de ce jeune fil, et sa patience. Car ils lui laissaient faire tout l'ouvrage de la maison, et allé faire le marche sans jamais se plaindre.

Seulement un soir que les deux frères avaient bu plus que de raison. Ils entrèrent tout deux dans la chambre de leur jeune frère.

« Harry… susurra l'ainé

\- Draco, Théo ! Il est 2 heurs du matin !

\- Chut tu va réveiller papa…

Draco se rapprocha du lit et s'allongea au coté de son frère.

« S'il te plaît, juste pour une nuit…

\- Laisse nous rester, comme quand on était enfant.

Harry soupira, laissa tomber, et fit signe à Theo de venir de l'autre coter. Leur yeux si luminaire, et Théo l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci, petit frère.

\- Oui. De rien. Maintenant coucher. » C'était sec, Mais bon il était tard et il était fatigué.

Depuis se jour, les trois frères se retrouvait très souvent dans la couche du cadet. Chacun calé dans les bras des autres sans mauvaise pensé. Leur père était heureux de les trouver, le matin, dans la chambre du cadet, et de voire que malgré la perte de la fortune il s'entendait toujours si bien.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Un an que cette famille vivait dans la solitude de leur campagne, lorsque le marchand reçut une lettre, sur laquelle on lui disait qu'un de ses vaisseaux, le Black Rose, sur lequel il avait des marchandises, venait d'arriver à bon port heureusement.

Cette nouvelle fit tourner la tête à ses deux aînées, qui pensaient à la fin de leur calvert, ils pourraient quitter cette campagne, et ne plus avoir encore à labourer les sols des champs.

Un matin, quand ils virent leur père prêt à partir, ils le prièrent de leur apporter des costumes, des bijoux, et toutes sortes de bagatelles.

Harry ne lui demandait rien, car il pensait, que tout l'argent des marchandises ne suffirait pas pour acheter ce que ses deux frères souhaitaient.

« Tu ne me pries pas de t'acheter quelque chose, lui dit son père.  
\- Puisque vous avez la bonté de penser à moi, lui répondit-il, je vous prie de m'apporter une rose, car il n'y en a pas ici et je n'arrive pas à en faire pousser.

\- Es-tu au courent que seul mon Black Rose est revenu à bon port ? »

Belle adorait les rosses surtout les noires, d'out le nom du vaisseau de son père, il avait essayé dans faire pousser. Mais les rosiers ne poussaient pas et séchait.

Le Lord partit, mais quand il fut arrivé, on lui fit un procès pour ses marchandises, ou plutôt ses armes, on est un Lord Noire ou pas. Un des marins qui était rentré avait cafté aux aurores. Résultat un procès, et une condamnation à la prison d'Akaban. Une plaie. Heureusement, pour le Lord, qu'un des soldats, se soit endormit à proximité des barreaux de sa cellule, la nuit juste avant son transfère à la prison.

Le marchand, se cacha dans la sombre nuit, prit un cheval, et partit au triple galop, retrouver ses fils.

Il revint aussi pauvre qu'il était auparavant, mais il revenait vivant, forte heureusement. Il ne lui restait que 2 heurs pour arriver. Il se réjouissait déjà du plaisir de voir ses enfants, mais il lui fallait encore passer un grand bois, qui marquet la frontière, avant de trouver sa maison,

Il se perdit, dans l'épais sous bois, recouvert de neige.

Il neigeait horriblement, le vent fouettait le visage du pauvre homme qui continuait courageusement a avancer. Il tomba par deux fois en bas de son cheval blanc. La nuit était venue sans crier gard, et avec elle le désespoir. Il pensa qu'il mourrait de faim, ou de froid, ou qu'il serait mangé par les loups, qu'il entendait hurler autour de lui.

Tout d'un coup, en regardant au bout d'une longue allée d'arbres, il vit une grande lumière au loin. Il marcha de ce côté-là, et vit que cette lumière sortait d'un grand palais à moitié écroulé par endroit, qui était tout illuminé. Le marchand remercia Merlin et Morgane du secours qu'ils lui envoyaient, et se hâta d'arriver à ce château, mais il fut bien surpris de ne trouver personne dans les cours.

Son cheval qui le suivait, voyant une grande écurie ouverte, entra dedans sans aide, et trouva pour lui du foin et de l'avoine, le pauvre animal, qui mourait de faim, se jeta dessus avec beaucoup d'avidité.

Le marchand l'attacha dans l'écurie, et marcha vers la maison, où il ne trouva personne une grande salle était préparer, il y trouva un bon feu, et une table chargée de viande, de poisson, de volaille, de fuit, de pâtisserie, où il n'y avait qu'un couvert.

Comme la pluie et la neige l'avaient mouillé jusqu'aux os, il s'approcha du feu pour se sécher, Il attendit pendant un temps considérable, l'arriver de son hôte, mais onze heures sonna, sans qu'il vît personne, il ne put résister à la faim, et prit un poulet, qu'il mangea en deux bouchées. Il but aussi quelques coupes de vin rouge, et devenu plus hardi, il sortit de la salle, traversa plusieurs grands appartements, magnifiquement meublés. A la fin, il trouva une chambre, où il y avait un bon lit, et comme il était minuit passé, et qu'il était las, il prit le parti de fermer la porte, et de se coucher.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

Il était dix heures du matin, quand il se leva le lendemain, et il fut bien surpris de trouver un habit propre et richement décoré, à la place du sien.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, et ne vit plus de neige, mais des berceaux de fleurs qui enchantaient la vue. il rentra dans la grande salle, où il avait soupé la veille, et vit une petite table où il y avait du chocolat, et des petits pains.

« Je vous remercie, madame la fée, dit-il tout haut, d'avoir eu la bonté de penser à mon déjeuner. »

Le bonhomme, après avoir pris son chocolat, sortit pour aller chercher son cheval, et comme il passait sous un berceau de roses, il se souvint que Belle lui en avait demandé, et en cueillit une blanche. En même temps qu'il la cassa, il entendit un grand bruit sec, et vit venir à lui une bête couverte de poils noir avec de long croc aiguisé, horrible et pour temps des horreurs il en avait vu, si près qu'il fut tout prêt de s'évanouir.

« Vous êtes bien ingrat ! lui dit la Bête, d'une voix terrible, je vous ai sauvé la vie, en vous recevant dans mon château, et pour ma peine, vous me volez mes roses, que l'une des choses que j'aime le plus monde ! Il faut mourir pour réparer cette faute ! Je ne vous donne un quart d'heure pour demander pardon à Dieu ! »

Le marchand se jeta à genoux, et dit à la Bête, enjoignant les mains :

« Monseigneur, pardonnez-moi, je ne croyais pas vous offenser, en cueillant une rose pour un de mes fils, qui m'en avait demandé une.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Monseigneur, répondit le monstre, mais la Bête ! Je n'aime pas les compliments ! Je veux qu'on dise ce que l'on pense ! Ainsi, ne croyez pas me toucher par vos flatteries ! Mais vous m'avez dit que vous aviez des fils ! Je veux bien vous pardonner, à la condition qu'un de vos fils vienne volontairement, pour mourir à votre place ! Partez, et si vos fils refusent de mourir pour vous, jurez que vous reviendrez dans trois mois. Ou je viendrais vous chercher et je vous tuerais vous et vos fils ! » Rugit la Bête.

Le bonhomme n'avait pas dessein de sacrifier un de ses fils à ce vilain monstre. Il pensa, qu'il aura au moins, le plaisir de les embrasser encore une fois. Car il ne se leurrait pas et ne se sentait pas capable de tuer la Bête.

Il jura donc de revenir, et la Bête lui dit qu'il pouvait partir quand il voudrait.

« Mais, ajouta-t-elle, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles les mains vides. Retourne dans la chambre où tu as couché, tu y trouveras un grand coffre vide, tu peux y mettre tout ce qu'il te plaira, je le ferai porter chez toi. Seulement puis que tu as coupé une de même rose donne la à celui pour qui tu la coupé. »

La Bête se retira, et sourira, enfin celui de la prophétie, celui qui aurait le pouvoir de le libérer allait enfin arrivez.

Le bonhomme, se dit en lui-même, s'il faut que je meure, j'aurai la consolation de laisser du pain à mes pauvres enfants.

Il retourna dans la chambre où il avait couché, et y ayant trouvé une grande quantité de pièces d'or, il remplit le grand coffre, dont la Bête lui avait parlé, il le ferma, et repris son cheval, qu'il retrouva dans l'écurie, il sortit de ce palais avec une tristesse égale à la joie qu'il avait, lorsqu'il y était entré.

Son cheval prit de lui-même une des routes de la forêt, et en peu d'heures, le bonhomme arriva dans sa petite maison.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Ses enfants se rassemblèrent autour de lui heureux du retour de leur paternel. Mais, au lieu d'être sensible à leurs caresses, le marchand se mit à pleurer pour la première foi de sa vie devant eu, en les regardant. Il tenait à la main la rose blanche, qu'il apportait à sa Belle, et il la lui passa dans ses cheveux noirs, et lui dit :

« Harry, prend cette rose. Elle à coûté bien cher à votre malheureux père. »

Et il se mit à raconter à sa famille sa funeste aventure, au village, et avec la Bête, qui lui était arrivée pas une journée plus tôt. A ce récit, ses deux aînés jetèrent de grands cris, et dirent des injures à Harry, qui se mi à pleuré.

En voyant les larmes de leur frère, et le mal qui venait de lui faire. Il le pire dans leur bras.

« Dessole, Harry, on ne voulait pas dire sa. »

Harry, restas dans leur bras un moment sous le sourit de leur père.

« J'irai » Dit-il résolument.

Son père et ses frères parus surprit. Puis il reprit la parole déterminé.

« Non. Il ne périra point. Puisque le monstre veut quelqu'un je vais me livrer à toute sa furie, et je me trouve fort heureux, puisqu'en mourant, j'aurai la joie de sauver mon père, et de lui prouver ma tendresse.

\- Non, mon frère, lui dirent ses deux frères, vous ne mourrez pas, nous irons trouver ce monstre, et nous périrons sous ses coups, si nous ne pouvons le tuer.

\- Ne l'espérez pas, mes enfants, leur dit le marchand, la puissance de cette Bête est si grande, qu'il ne me reste aucune espérance de le faire périr. Je suis charmé de ton bon cœur ma Belle, mais je ne veux pas t'exposer à la mort, tu a déjà trop souffert. Je suis vieux, il ne me reste que peu de temps à vivre, ainsi, je ne perdrai que quelques années de vie, que.

\- Je vous assure, mon père, lui dit Belle que vous n'irez pas à ce palais sans moi. Vous ne pouvez m'empêcher de vous suivre. Quoi que je sois jeune, je ne suis pas fort attaché à la vie, et j'aime mieux être dévorée par ce monstre, que de mourir du chagrin que me donnerait votre perte. »

On eut beau dire, Belle voulut absolument partir pour le beau palais, et ses frère ne pur le résonné.

« Griffondor, têtu…

\- Et fier de l'être. »

Le marchand était si occupé de la douleur de perdre son fil, qu'il ne pensait pas au coffre de fer, qu'il avait rempli d'or et de bijoux.

Aussitôt qu'il se fut enfermé dans sa chambre pour se coucher, il fut bien étonné de le trouver au pied de son lit. Il résolut de ne pas dire à ses enfants qu'il était devenu si riche, parce que ses fils auraient voulu retourner à la ville, et il était résolu de mourir dans cette campagne. Mais il confia ce secret sa Belle, qui lui apprit, qu'il était venu quelques gentilshommes pendant son absence, et qu'il y en avait deux qui aimaient ses frères. Il pria son père de les marier, car il les aimait et voulait leur bonheur.

Ses frères pleuraient, ainsi que le marchand. Il n'y avait qu'Harry qui ne pleurait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait pas augmenter leur douleur.

Le cheval prit la route du palais, et sur le soir, ils l'aperçurent illuminé, comme la première fois. Le cheval alla tout seul à l'écurie, et le bonhomme entra avec son fil dans la grande salle, où ils trouvèrent une table, magnifiquement servie, des mêmes victuailles que le premier soir, la seul différence étai les deux couverts.

Le marchand n'avait pas le cœur de manger. Sa Belle, s'efforçait de paraître tranquille, mais il ne fut pas dupe, ils se mirent à table, et se servirent.

Harry se dit « la Bête veut m'engraisser avant de me manger, puisqu'elle me fait si bonne chère. » Quand ils eurent soupé, ils entendirent un grand boom, et le marchand dit adieu à son pauvre fil en pleurant, car il savait que c'était la Bête.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frémir, en voyant cette horrible figure, mais il se rassura de son mieux, et le monstre lui demanda si c'était de bon cœur qu'il était venu, il lui dit, en tremblant, que oui.

« Vous êtes bien bon, dit la Bête, et je vous suis bien obligé. Bonhomme, partez, et ne vous avisez jamais de revenir ici. Adieu.

L'homme parti, abandonnant son fil, tout en lui donnent un dernier regard.

« Je suis content de votre bon cœur, Belle, la bonne action que vous faites, en donnant votre vie, pour sauver celle de votre père, ne demeurera point sans récompense. »

La Bête tendit sa baguette, et murmura

« Oubliette Famillias… »

Lorsque son père fut parti, Harry s'assit dans la grande salle, et se mit à pleurer, il connaissait le sort, un sort d'oubli, plus jamais son père et est frère ne se souviendrait de lui. Il pleura quelque minutes, jusqu'à se que la Bête tendit sa patte et ramassa une goutte de sel, d'une de ses griffe.

La Bête lui tendit, un tissu vert, brodé d'initiale, SS.

Il reprit courage, et résolut de ne plus pleurer, pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, il croyait fermement que la Bête le mangerait le soir.


	6. Chapter 5

darkcorbeau:

Alors pour l'instant j'avoue que je ne ses pas. Cette idée mais venu après avoir lu une autre fanfiction sur un notre Disney, et se qui m'étonne le plus ses que jusque ici il n'y a pas encore eu de scène de sex.

Caliste:

Je te remercie, et je pense que partit comme je suis la suite devrait très vite arrivée.

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

Il résolut de se promener et de visiter ce beau château, comme il le fessait souvent, quand il était à Poudlard, en attendant son heur décisive, heur à laquelle son hôte désirai de le tuer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en admirer la beauté. Mais il fut bien surpris de trouver une porte, sur laquelle il y avait écrit : _Appartement de d'Harry di Belle_. Il ouvrit cette porte avec précipitation, et il fut ébloui de la magnificence qui y régnait, mais ce qui le frappa le plus, fut la grande bibliothèque, le piano, et plusieurs livres de musique rare, qui se trouva dans la suite.

« On ne veut pas que je m'ennui » dit-il, tout bas.

Il pensa ensuite, « si je n'avais qu'un jour à demeurer ici, on ne lui aurait pas fait une telle faveur ». Cette pensée ranima son courage, sa force de Griffondor. Il regarda la bibliothèque et vit un livre, où il y avait écrit en lettres d'or : _Souhaitez, commandez, vous êtes ici, la reine et la maîtresse._

« Hélas ! dit-il, en soupirant, je ne souhaite rien que de revoir mon pauvre père, et de savoir ce qu'il fait à présent » il avait dit cela en lui-même.

Quelle fut sa surprise ! En posent les yeux sur un grand miroir d'argent, d'y voir sa maison, où son père arrivait sur son cheval blanc, avec un visage extrêmement triste. Un moment après, le reflet disparut, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser, que la Bête était bien complaisante, et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle.

A midi, il trouva la table mise, et pendant son dîner, il entendit un excellent concert, quoiqu'il ne vît personne. Il se laissa allée ferma les yeux et s'endormit, lasse se sa journée.

Il n'entendit, ne vis, ni ne sentit la Bête, le prendre dans ses bras comme si il était la chose la plus presseuse au monde. La Bête monta les marche jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait attribué à sa Belle, son Harry. Il le déposa sur le lit et le recouvrit amoureusement des couvertures brodé d'argent

Harry se réveilla quelque heur plus tard, dans son lit, calme et détendu. A ses cote une robe violette brodé de fleure noire au bas du tissu.

« Elle est belle. Mais pourquoi une robe ? »

Il ne se posa pas plus de question et la mit. Il ouvrir le coffret d'ébène qui était à cote et en sortit un collier ras de coup de soie noir avec un grelot d'argent, qui mit également.

Le soir, comme il allait se mettre à table, il entendit le bruit que faisait la Bête, en descendant, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ma Belle, lui dit le monstre, voulez-vous bien que je vous voie souper ?

\- Vous êtes le maître de ses lieux, répondit Belle, en tremblant légèrement. Et si vous le souhaiter vous pouvez m'appeler par mon nom Harry…

\- Non, répondit la Bête, il n'y a ici de maîtresse que vous, et si vous voulez, je vous appellerais par votre nom. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire de m'en aller, si je vous ennui, je sortirai tout de suite. Dites-moi, n'est-ce pas que vous me trouvez bien laid, Harry ?

\- Cela est vrai, dit Harry, car je ne sais pas mentir, mais je crois que vous êtes fort bon a l'intérieur et ses cela l'essentiel. La beauté du cœur est pour moi la plus importante.

\- Vous avez raison, dit le monstre, mais, outre que je suis laid, je n'ai point d'esprit, je sais bien que je ne suis qu'une bête.

\- On n'est pas bête, reprit Harry, quand on croit n'avoir point d'esprit, un sot n'a jamais su cela.

\- Mangez donc, Harry, lui dit le monstre, et tâchez de ne pas vous ennuyer dans votre maison, car tout ceci est à vous, et j'aurais temps de chagrin, si vous n'étiez pas content.

\- Vous avez bien de la bonté, dit Harry. Je vous avoue que je suis bien content de votre bon cœur, quand j'y pense, vous ne me paraissez plus si laid.

\- Oh dame, oui, répondit la Bête, j'ai le cœur bon, mais je suis un monstre.

\- Il y a bien des hommes qui sont plus monstres que vous, dit Harry, et je vous aime mieux avec votre figure, que ceux qui avec la figure d'hommes, cachent un cœur faux, corrompu, ingrat. Je connais des hommes qui pour de or son près ou pire des vise.

\- Si j'avais de l'esprit, reprit la Bête, je vous ferais un grand compliment pour vous remercier, mais je suis un stupide, et tout ce que je puis vous dire, c'est que je vous trouve magnifique.

\- Je vous remercie la Bête. »

Belle soupa de bon appétit. Il n'avait plus peur du monstre mais il manqua mourir de frayeur, lorsqu'il lui dit :

« Ma Belle, mon Harry, voulez-vous être ma femme, mon époux ? »

Il fut quelque temps sans répondre surprit, il avait peur d'exciter la colère de la Bête en le refusant il lui dit pourtant en tremblant :

« Non, la Bête. Je ne vous connais pour l'instant pas asé. Apprenons avant à nous connaitre. »

Sur le moment, le pauvre monstre voulut soupirer, et il fit un sifflement si épouvantable, que tout le palais en trembla. Mais Harry fut bientôt rassuré, la Bête lui ayant dit tristement, « adieu ma Belle », sortit de la chambre, en se retournant de temps en temps pour la regarder encore. Harry se voyant seul, sentit une grande compassion pour cette pauvre Bête.

« Hélas, disait-elle, c'est bien dommage qu'il soit si laid, il est si bon… »

Il passa trois mois dans ce palais avec assez de tranquillité pour lire et jouer nombreuse mélodie au piano.

Tous les soirs, la Bête lui rendait visite, lui parlait pendant le souper et le remercia des belles musiques qui entendais et le remplissais d'espoir.

L'habitude de le voir l'avait accoutumé à sa laideur, et loin de craindre le moment de sa visite, il regardait souvent à sa montre, pour voir s'il était bientôt neuf heures. La Bête ne manquait jamais de venir à cette heure-là. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui faisait de la peine à Harry, c'est que le monstre, avant de se coucher, lui demandait toujours s'il voulait être sa femme, et paraissait pénétré de douleur, lorsqu'il lui disait que non.

Il lui dit un jour :

« Vous me chagrinez, ma Bête. Je voudrais pouvoir vous épouser, mais je suis trop sincère, pour vous faire croire que cela n'arrivera jamais. Je serai toujours votre ami, votre ame, tâchez de vous contenter de cela pour l'instant.

\- Il le faut bien, reprit la Bête. Je sais que je suis bien horrible, mais je vous aime, cependant je suis trop heureux de ce que vous voulez bien rester ici, promettez-moi que vous ne me quitterez jamais. »

Harry rougit à ces paroles.

Puis la Bête se leva, arriva à la porte, quand il fut interrompu dans son geste.

« Attendez la Bête, restez laissez-moi appendre à vous connaitre a vous aimez. Vous avez serte pas le physique du prince charment, mais votre cœur, est plus beau que tout l'or du monde. »

Ils passèrent nombre de moment ensemble afin de se découvrir.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

Comme tout les soirs, après que la Bête se fut partie, il alla a sont miroir, demandant a chaque foi la même chose.

« Miroir, mon beau miroir, pourrait-tu me montrer mon père ? »

Le miroir, lui montra l'image qui demandait. Seulement se ne fut pas celle qu'il souhaitait. Son père était allonge, blafarde, dans une des chambre de la maison de campagne. Il souhaitait le revoir, mais savait que s'était inutile. Car si lui de souvenait des sa famille, inverse était autres chose.

La Bête, qui avait prit l'habitude d'observer sa Belle du balcon, soupira selon sa coutume, en voyant son Harry si triste.

Il sorti de sa cache, s'approcha de son amour en pleur, et le prit dans ses bras lontent.

« J'aime mieux mourir moi-même, dit la Bête, que de vous donner du chagrin. Je vous enverrai chez votre père, vous y resterez.

\- Mais et vous ? Que vous arrivera t-il ?

\- Votre pauvre Bête en mourra de douleur.

\- Non, lui dit Harry, en pleurant, je vous aime trop pour vouloir causer votre mort. Je vous promets de revenir dans huit jours. Mon père est tout seul, puisse que mes frères sont partis pour l'armée, souffriez si je reste chez lui une semaine ?

\- Vous y serez demain au matin, dit la Bête mais souvenez-vous de votre promesse. Vous n'aurez qu'à mettre cette bague à votre doigt en vous couchant, quand vous voudrez revenir. Adieu, Belle Harry.

\- La Bête…»

La Bête se retourna.

« Pouvez-vous vous pencher et fermer les yeux, s'il vous plais… » Demanda Harry, les joues rougie.

La Bête soupira selon sa coutume, mais fit comme demander. Il fut si surprit en sentent les lèvres de sa Belle sur les siennes, qu'il ouvrit ses pupille noire pour tomber, dans deux orbes émeraudes aussi pisent que l'Avada. Il se senti dessus en sentent Harry se reculer.

« Merci, la Bête… Voulez-vous rester pour cette nuit ? »

La Bête hocha la tête, et se coucha au coter de son ange.

« Quand tu saura arriver, utilise, Obivaté Finitas. Sa annulera mon sort. »

Ses sur ses mots, Qu'Harry s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:**

Quand il se réveilla le matin, il se trouva dans son ancienne chambre, dans la maison de son père. Il sonna une clochette, qui lui rappela le grelot qui portait en permanence autour de son coup, que la Bête lui eu offert. Il vit venir la servante, qui fit un grand cri, en le voyant. Il sortit sa Baguette et prononça les mots que lui avais dit sa Bête, quand une lumière rouge en sorti et engloba la demeure.

Le bonhomme accourut à ce cri, et manqua mourir de joie, en revoyant son cher fil, comme si l'oubli était passé. Ils se tinrent embrassés plus d'un quart d'heure.

Harry, après les premiers transports, pensa qu'il n'avait point d'habits pour se lever, et s'habiller jusqu'a se que la servante lui disse, qu'elle venait de trouver dans la chambre, voisine a la sienne, un grand coffre d'argent avec son nom graver en lettre d'or, remplie de robes toutes d'or, d'argent, garnies de diamants, et autre pierre presseuse.

Il souri et remercia la bonne Bête de ses attentions. Il prit la moins riche de ces robes et la passa. Elle était si belle, faite dans un tissu de satin blanc perlé de pierre assure et onyx. Il toucha la plus grosse des pierres noires de nuit, qui lui tombait sur la poitrine, et ne put retenir un sourire de passer la barrière de ses lèvres

Son père le regarda, en haussent un sourcille interrogateur. Et dit amuser :

« Des robes ?

\- Oui…Sa ma surprit au début…Mais j'avoue que je les aime beaucoup.

\- Elle te va bien.»

Heures après heures, les jours passait ainsi que les nuits. Sans qu'il ne voie le temps passer, au coter de son père.

Cependant Harry, sentit que se reprochait le chagrin qu'il donnait à sa pauvre Bête, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer de tout son cœur, et il s'ennuyait de ne la plus voir.

Il vint plus rapidement le temps de la septième nuit qu'il passa chez son père, sans s'en rendre conte.

Cette nuit là, il rêva qu'il était dans le jardin du palais, dans la roserai, et qu'il voyait la Bête, couchée sur l'herbe, à coter de la fontaine, ou ils s'installaient pour discuter avec la Bête quand il était encore au château, et prête à mourir. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et versa des larmes.

« Ne suis-je pas bien méchant, disait-il, de donner du chagrin à une Bête, qui a pour moi tant de complaisance? Est-ce sa faute, si elle est si laide, et si elle a peu d'esprit ? Elle est bonne, cela vaut mieux que tout le reste. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas voulu l'épouser ? Je serais plus heureuse avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui. Ce n'est, ni la beauté, ni l'esprit d'un mari, qui rendent une femme contente, c'est la bonté du caractère, la vertu, la complaisance, et à mais yeux, la Bête a toutes ces bonnes qualités. J'ai de l'estime, de l'amitié, et de la reconnaissance. Allons, il ne faut pas la rendre malheureuse, je me reprocherais toute ma vie mon ingratitude. Je l'aime, s'en men rendre conte je suis tombé amoureux de cette Bête. Oui je l'aime, et vais accepter de me marier à elle. »

A ces mots, il se leva, mit sa bague a son doigt, et revient se coucher. A peine fut-il dans son lit, qu'il s'endormit, sous le regard de son père.

« Ainsi, mon fil, même une Bête peut te tourmenter. Si amour tu as trouvé avec elle, alors, je ne peux te souhaiter que bonheur. Je souhaite simplement vite te revoir, et quoi que tu à choisi sache juste que je serai toujours la pour toi. Adieu, mon fil, soit le plus heureux des hommes au coter de ta Bête. »


	9. Chapter 8

Caliste : bonjour, à mon plus fidèle lecture. J'espère que la fin sera comme le reste et te plairai toute hottent.

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

Quand il se réveilla le matin, il vit avec joie qu'il était dans le palais de la Bête. Il s'habilla magnifiquement, d'une robe couleur d'étoile dans la nuit, pour lui plaire. Il s'ennuya à mourir toute la journée, en attendant neuf heures du soir, la venu de celui qui entai ses pensées, mais l'horloge eut beau sonner, la Bête ne parut point.

Harry, alors, craignit d'avoir causé sa mort. Il courut tout le palais, en jetant de grands cris, il était au désespoir Cherchent dans toute la demeure.

Après avoir cherché partout, il se souvint de son rêve, et courut dans le jardin vers la fontaine de la roserai, où il l'avait vue en dormant. Il parcouru le chemin, en courent, le cœur tambourinent fortement dans sa poitrine.

Elle trouva la pauvre Bête étendue sans connaissance, et il crut qu'elle était morte. Il se jeta sur son corps, sans avoir horreur de sa figure, et sentant que son cœur battait plus vite encore. Il prit de l'eau dans le canal, cassa un bout de tissu, et lui taponna sur la tête.

La Bête, à ses bons soins, ouvrit les yeux et dit à la Belle :

« Vous avez oublié votre promesse, le chagrin de vous avoir perdue, m'a fait résoudre à me laisser mourir de faim, mais je meurs content, puisque j'ai le plaisir de vous revoir encore une fois, et de vous revoir une foi encore ma Belle.

\- Non, ma chère Bête, vous ne mourrez point, lui dit Harry, vous devez vivre pour devenir mon époux, dès ce moment, je vous donne ma main, et je jure que je ne serai qu'à vous. Hélas, je croyais n'avoir que de l'amitié pour vous, mais la douleur que je sens, me fait voir que je ne pourrais vivre sans vous voir. Je vous aime, la Bête, et rien que l'idée de vivre s'en vous me brise. »

A peine, eut-il prononcé ces paroles, qu'il vit le château brillant de lumière, des feux d'artifices, de la musique, tout lui annonçait une fête mais toutes ces beautés n'altérèrent point sa vue. Il se retourna vers sa chère Bête, dont la douleur la faisait frémir, puis hurleur comme un condamner à mort sur sa chaise électrique.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise !

La Bête avait disparu, et il ne vit plus à ses pieds qu'un prince. Un prince aux yeux d'onyx plus beau que la nuit, aux cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche, qui la remerciait d'avoir fini son enchantement.

Quoique ce prince méritât toute son attention, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander où était sa tendre Bête.

« Vous la voyez à vos pieds, lui dit le prince. Une méchante fée m'avait condamné à rester sous cette figure jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jeune homme consentît à m'épouser, et à m'aimer. Elle m'avait défendu de faire paraître mon esprit. Ainsi, il n'y avait que vous dans le monde assez bon, pour vous laisser toucher à la bonté de mon caractère, et en vous offrant ma couronne, je ne puis m'acquitter des obligations que je vous ai. »

Harry, agréablement surpris, donna la main à ce beau prince et l'aida à se relever. Ils retournèrent ensemble au château, mains dans la main.

« La Bête…

\- Severus, mon nom, est Severus.

\- Severus…

\- Oui, mon belle Harry ?

\- Merci, de m'avoir laisse revoir mon père. »

Le prince, le tira à lui, et l'ambras farouchement sur les lèvres, le fit transplané avec lui dans le hall du château.

Harry manqua mourir de joie, en trouvant dans la grande salle son père, et ses frères, que la belle dame, qui lui était apparue en songe, avait transportés au château.

« Belle enfant, lui dit la dame, qui était une grande fée, venez recevoir la récompense de votre bon choix. Puique vous avez préféré la vertu à la beauté et à l'esprit, vous méritez de trouver toutes ces qualités réunies en une même personne. Vous allez devenir une grande reine, au coter de votre roi. J'espère que le trône ne détruira pas vos nombreuses vertus. »

Dans le moment la fée donna un coup de baguette, et disparut dans les brumes du voile des anges.

Le prince épousa sa Belle.

A l'aube, d'une nouvelle aire,

Quand marchant, cassera la rose,

Au près, d'une fontaine centenaire,

Loin de toute chose,

L'enfant, par sont cœur pur,

Sauvera l'homme de sa triste destiné,

Et de sa frêle carrure,

Possédera la clé,

Sous la volute étoilée

De l'éternité,

Seul un amour pur

Réparera les Baisures

Fin ?

* * *

J'y crois pas j'ai mit trois jour pour écrire cette fanfiction, et 6 heur pour une simple prophétie.


End file.
